wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tanith
General Naturally, she is not taken seriously as an eight year old dragonet. However, Tanith is one of the leading poison experts in Pyrrha, and one of the most wanted dragons of the age. Appearance Tanith is very pale. Her scales are almost white, with gold flecks on a few scales. She is almost skinny to an unhealthy point, its ironic since she makes enough money to eat, only she spends it on more research, nothing else. Sometimes, she will go months without eating, sleeping or going outside, only working. Her sharp blue eyes rimmed with gold seem to judge everyone she sees. Everything about her seems small. From her horns, to just her overall body shape. Even her tail is small, only about two meters in length. But proportionally, it is the right size. However, if you comment on her hight, or her age, she will get angry. Tanith angry is kind of like a dragonet throwing a tantrum, only she can kill, all together, that is not a very good combination. She has golden chains that she wraps around her horns. They have charms on them, such as a heart, a flower and a biohazard symbol. They were gifts from her mother, who died shortly after laying her egg. Even if she doesn't make enough money to eat and keep up her research, she always saves up a bit so one day, she can buy more charms and chains to adorn her legs, neck and tail. So far, she has only been able to add a small hourglass rimmed with gold that contains her favourite poison. Personality Tanith is a natural lier. She can spin stories like a spider spins webs. Very interesting, pretty even. But once you are caught, there is almost no way out. In short, she is manipulative, cold, and has a dark sense of humour. Rarely making jokes, but they might be controversial or just dark. If you earn her trust, then Tanith would like to say she would protect you. But as no one has earned her complete trust, so its all hypothetical. After a long time of seeing customers get killed just after buying her poison, Tanith got bored and started a test. It is just to measure a dragons skill in fighting and puzzle solving, but their are some character elements to it as well. So far, only one dragon, other than herself, has passed it. Since Tanith is young, she tries to act older. It might be in little things, like saying 'when I was a dragonet...' or even trying to seem more mature. The only reason other dragons don't tell her off, is that they don't want to die. Abilities and Disabilities Her venom is very potent, due to some experiments with scorpions and her own tail. But because of that, her stinger is more of a dark blue than black, with darker veins near the top. She still hasn't figured out why. Tanith's fire could be better, it has always been slightly dysfunctional and has gotten worse through out many years of not being used. Now it does't have much range, and the heat level is very low. Most of the dragons she deals with on a regular basis are very big, stereotypical villains with a primal record and huge muscles. So it always seems that she is at a disadvantage whenever a fight starts. But since she can help them, it has been years since anyone tried anything. Home Where Tanith lives is complicated. Her main base is a tiny hut, camouflaged from view, in a tree. It is located near the MudWing kingdom, but that is really all anyone knows. But most of the time, she isn't home. She could be wandering a city, looking for a customer, or maybe just living somewhere else until a sale on some ingredient she needs comes on. With all the money she could have, many dragons question why she stays where she stays, and why she doesn't buy one of those huge houses outside of one of the cities, and live her life as the type of rich person who commits crimes but can't be held to the law. Tanith hates money, so that is why she almost never trades for it. History There once was a little dragonet. She wanted what all the other little dragonets wanted, to grow up and have friends. But of course that didn't happen. No one is quite sure how her parents died, she knew the time of death, but not the cause. Both of them died shortly after her egg was hatched, but Tanith doesn't talk about it. So other dragons were thinking a bit too hard for Tanith's liking. Some think she killed them, some think they were killed right in front of her. Almost all agree that whatever happened, it made her the way she is. But who is going to ask a child how her parents died? Afterwards, she attended school for a bit longer. Just a few more years, but no one quite knew how she was paying. And sure, like every other dragonet, she was bullied. What was different, is when one, then two, then three of her bullies disappeared. The police were called, and they found the bodies in a creek near the school. When they discovered signs of being poisoned, it raised some questions. But now those who really thought a tiny dragonet would kill had their answer, and how she had been paying for school. Their suspicions were thought to be nonsense, but when Tanith quit school that year, some questions were asked. Relationships Tanith is rather antisocial. Its not that she doesn't like other dragons, its just that she tries to keep things business related. Ireland He has been one of her most loyal costumers, and if Tanith was speaking honestly (something that rarely occurs), she would say that over time, she has started seeing him as a friend, or at least the closest thing she has to one. But it might just be the fact that he is the only costumers that have passed her test of character. Quotes * "Haha! Oh my, that is one of the most funny things I have even heard in my life!" * "Im sorry, did you just say I couldn't be the dragon you were looking for, not because I am a dragonet, but because I am SHORT?" * "No." Trivia * The name Tanith is derived from the main goddess of Carthage * She lives in Modern/Futuristic Pyrrhia. Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SandWings Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Characters